


A Break

by Cheriblod



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, He is their nephew!, Ienzo is mentioned, M/M, Surprise: they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriblod/pseuds/Cheriblod
Summary: Braig makes Even stop working for a minute.





	A Break

The door clicks behind Braig.

 

_Well, here goes nothing._

 

He lets out a soft sigh, straightens his scarf and rounds the corner. The library feels almost stagnant, the only movement having occurred in hours being the turning of pages. The others know not to disturb Even while he was working, even their nephew... well, Braig was not that smart.

 

In front of him sits his husband, books stacked neatly around him. He seems deep into it ( _as he gets_ , Braig notes) with his nose in a book about some recent scientific feat he’s discovered. Braig admires this about Even, how his thirst for knowledge provides resilience in ways Braig doesn’t think he could personally muster. And so, he places the bag of food beside his husband, the only area of the desk having been spared from Even’s focusing now being covered.

 

Even freezes, blinks, and looks up. “Darling, what are you-“

 

“I missed you, Ev. So I brought you something,” Braig starts. “We haven’t had dinner together in a while, so I went and picked up your favorite.”

 

“I’m busy, Braig. You know that.”

 

“I also know you, and I know you haven’t taken a break in hours. So we’re going to eat. C’mon, snowflake.” Braig had already cleared himself a spot across from him, sitting down with the same sort of resolve he always has when his husband overworks himself like this.

 

Even sighs, taking his glasses off and placing them beside him. “...I suppose I can take a break.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m friends with RockCandyPlanet and most of our fics are spitballed off of each other inb4 someone says I’m copying him


End file.
